Blood Ties
by Shadowman-DDT
Summary: After leaving Young Justice, Megan has formed her own team. But when one of her new allies is threatened by a approaching malevolence, she must help her save her home from total destruction. (MeganxRaven) Yuri. M rated eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I'M A PROFESSIONAL WRITER, BITCHES! Well...Kinda...

I was actually commissioned to write this one by a cat named ReaderPal.

* * *

Azarath is a world of infinite wonders. A dimensional crossroads where countless mystical and extraterrestrial species co-exist in peace. Well, relative peace. Azarath's capital, Azameta, held the Library of Azar. The single largest collection of occult knowledge and paraphernalia in any dimension. Most of the artifacts the library holds are only for display purposes, but the texts were available for anyone to read. With the obvious exceptions of any tomes with especially powerful or dangerous spells.

Those, however, hold no interest for the pink haired thief known as Jinx. The young girl worked for a Thieves'' Guild, an organization that steals from rich, powerful, and corrupt figures in Azarath and gives what they steal to the poor and defenseless. Jinx also happens to be one of their best...At least that's what she likes to tell people.

Jinx came to the Library to research a job she was assigned to rip off some rich old mage who gained most of his wealth from stealing other wizard's creations and passing them off as his own. It only seems appropriate to steal the latest amulet he created for the guy who actually made it.

The guy may be a lying, scammer, piece of shit but he at least knows his way around security spells. After spending two full nights staking out his house to figure out a way to break-in, Jinx realized the only way she could is by counter-spelling the old man's security system. And to do that, she'd have to figure out which spell system he's using. And thankfully The Library of Azar has an entire section for such spell systems.

While Jinx returns to the stacks after failing to find the right spell system in yet another tome, she catches sight of what looked like a red haired Green Martian. _Huh...Don't usually see Martians in Azarath._ She thought to herself. She couldn't help but think about her sister's new girlfriend; she was supposed to a Green Martian too. She shook her head and re-focused on her research.

A few pages into the new book, Jinx noticed the Martian again, but this time carrying something wrapped up in a cape. Jinx suddenly got a bad feeling about this girl, and followed her.

The Martian girl seemed to realize she was being followed and began to quicken her pace. With a flick of her wrist, Jinx sent a wave of pink energy into the running rug the Martian was walking on causing her to slip on the rug and fall. Jinx rushes to pick up the thing the Martian dropped when she fell. The Martian telekinetically sends Jinx flying to keep whatever she stole out of her reach. The Martian picks up it up just as Jinx sends another wave of energy towards a book shelf, causing the screws holding it together to fall out and making all the books (Most extremely heavy spell books) fall on the Martian.

She telekinetically pushes the books off her and sends them towards Jinx, but the thief causes the books to fall apart in mid-air. "For the record, I am SO not paying for those!" She gathers energy in her hands to continue the fight, but the pages still floating in the air suddenly came together and formed a cocoon around her.

As Jinx struggled to escape the magically bond pages, the Martian turns invisible with the thing she stole. A group security guards surround Jinx pointing guns at her. One of the guards gets a good look at her and exclaims, "Hey isn't that one of Arella's kids?"

"Yeah, it is," Another one, a thin wispy man with patch of hair on his chin and gold accents in his uniform denoting him as the head of security, said as he released Jinx from most of the book pages, leaving only a few still bonds around her wrists. "And she's a thief just like her mother."

Jinx just smirked, "Aw, what's wrong Zever? Still sore that mom stole all that fairy dust you had smuggled into Azameta illegally?"

Zever's faced turned a comical shade of purple when a number of his subordinates began snickering under their breath. Jinx's Mother really was the greatest thief Azarath had ever seen, and Jinx idolized her. Stealing Zever's illegally gained dust brought a lot more supposedly illegal activities of his to light. He was never convicted of anything, unfortunately, but he did lose his tenure as head of the Azameta Security Council. It's been over twenty years, her Mother has gone straight since meeting Arella, (A/N: She went straight after meeting a woman, bet that's never happened before...I'm not apologizing) but Zever has had it out for her and her kids ever since.

He roughly grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled her towards the exit, "Let's see, destruction of public property, and theft of a priceless relic from the Library of Azar. You should feel proud of yourself, you mother never caused this much chaos in one day."

Jinx struggled out of Zever's grip, which was surprisingly easy considering she was a girl barely in her twenties and Zever was a much older man, (Mages really need to start working on their upper-body strength) "Okay, wait! I'll admit the book case, and all the books were my fault. But only because I was trying to stop the actual person who stole...Whatever it was."

"Oh, and who was this other person?" Zever asked, clearly not believing her for a moment.

"I don't know! All I know is that she was a Green Martian."

Zever scoffed, "Please. Everyone knows there hasn't been a Martian in Azarath in decades. If you're going to lie, at least come up with something more believable."

"I was fighting her!" Jinx shouted jerking away from Zever, but was grabbed by two of his subordinates. "You can check the security cameras; we weren't exactly subtly about it."

"We did check the cameras," Zever said with a satisfied smirk, "And we didn't see anyone other than you blowing up the Library."

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him, "What...?"

"Looks like even Arella won't be able to keep you out of trouble this time. Call the city guard, and have this girl carted off!" Zever ordered, smiling as Jinx is taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a special day for Megan. It's been a year since she came to Jump City and formed her own team. Megan left the Team after she and Connor broke up again. Thankfully, it was much more amiable than the last time, with the cause being inconsolable differences between the two. Megan wanted children eventually, but Megan and Connor's physiologies were incompatible. Connor wanted to get married, but Martian custom dictated that a couple must be together for thirty years first. A number of other factors came into play, with the final straw being Megan wanting to try something in bed that made Connor very uncomfortable.

After their split, Megan decided to leave the Team for awhile; not surprisingly, Gar followed her.

Megan and Gar eventually came into contact with Koriand'r, the princess of the alien planet Tamaran. Starfire, as she is called, was searching for a group of people to help liberate her planet from invaders known as the Citadel and came to Megan because she previously known her. Megan had visited Tamaran during the Martian Civil War and encountered the young princess by chance. Also, Megan and Superboy's intervention at the Justice League's trial was televised through out most of the known galaxy, and Koriand'r knew she could count on the Martian girl for support.

Gathering other young heroes to their cause (An empathic witch named Raven, a Cyborg named Victor, and a mute with the ability to possess others named Jericho) This new team, which Gar dubbed the Teen Titans (He never liked that the Team didn't have a name), traveled to the Vega system to save Tamaran with Miss Martian acting as leader.

After an arduous journey, Starfire's home was saved from the Citadel. Returning to Earth, the Titans agreed to stay together and defend Jump City, a large west coast city rivaling Metropolis in economic, technologic, and social advancement. The city is also a hub for various supernatural and extra-terrestrial beings that have made Earth their home. Surprisingly, despite the number of otherworldly entities who live in Jump City it's never had it's own signature hero like Metropolis and Gotham have Superman and Batman, and the Titans were welcomed with open arms.

After a full year of defending Jump City from various thieves and super villains, the Titans decide to take the day to celebrate the formation of their team. And Megan has already spent the last two hours trying to find something to wear to the anniversary. Thanks to her bio-suit, she could change her outfit with a thought.

"Hey sis! You ready to get down!?" Gar excitedly asked, barging into Megan's room as she cycled through more clothing choices. Beast Boy himself wore what he called "Casual Cique". Which is really just the cleanest thing he had in his closet: An open flannel shirt, a black "Disturbed" graphic tee underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. He went bare foot like always, so he could fully use the half shifted monkey limbs and tail he constantly kept.

"Gar, what have we talked about when it comes to boundaries?"

"Oh come on," Gar whined, perched on his adoptive sister's bed. "It's our first anniversary as the Teen Titans! I'm excited! And I know you are too. That's why you keep changing your look every two seconds."

Megan looked away with an embarrassed blush, but relented to the young changeling, "Alright, I guess you're right. I am pretty excited. I just want to look good for tonight."

Gar hopped off the bed and stood next to the Martian girl in front of her mirror, "Relax, sis. I'm sure Raven will like whatever you decide to wear."

"W-what?" Megan stuttered, "I don't...I mean I want to look good for everyone. You, Vic, Kori, Joey..."

"...Raven?" Gar asked with a knowing smirk.

Megan puts her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face, "Well, Raven is part of everyone so; yes I would like to look nice for her too. And I don't appreciate my little brother trying to make nothing seem like something."

"Megan, come on. Everyone knows you and Raven are into each other. And I don't know about the others but I'm really sick of you dancing around each other."

"Okay I think you should get ready for the party in your own room." Megan telekinetically picks up, and pushes the green boy out the door and into the startled arms of Koriand'r.

"Hello Gar. Are you upsetting Megan again?" The alien princess asks, cradling the green boy in her arms.

"Of course! I'm gonna go see what Vic and Joey are doing. See you at the party." He shifts into a bird and flies out of Kori's grasp.

The golden skinned girl shook her head and knocked on her team leader's door. "Gar, if you bring up Raven again, I will throw you out a window!"

Kori just giggles softly, "Megan if I were Gar, would I have bothered to knock?"

The other side of the door was silent for a second before Megan answered back with a chuckle. "No I guess not. Come in Kori."

Kori entered the young Martian's room as she sat in front of a vanity mirror and brushed her hair. "You do know that if you did throw Gar out a window he'd just turn into a bird?"

"Yeah, but idle threats are how brothers and sisters show they love each other." Megan turns to her golden teammate, "You look good Kori." Good was an understatement, Starfire, like all Tamaranians, was gorgeous. Accenting her natural beauty, Kori wore a red strap-less. Thigh-length one piece dress and a pair of black pumps that seemed almost redundant considering Starfire's Amazonian height of 6'2". The dress hugged Starfire's body in all the right places, but still managed to pull off tasteful...even if someone like Starfire wearing it would reduce most men (And more than a few women) within her general vicinity to puddles of incoherent, babbling goo.

Fortunately, Kori's habit of walking around the Titan's base completely naked over the past year has desensitized the others to her other-worldly beauty.

"Thank you, Friend Megan. You look rather fetching yourself." Megan had FINALLY settled on a single look: A pink one piece, knee-length dress with a red coat over it; a pair of flat dress shoes, and knee length stockings with pink polka-dots. Megan had lengthened her hair a bit since coming to Jump City. Not to the length she had when she first came to Earth, but a nice shoulder length look she liked. She still wasn't sure if this was the best thing she could have chosen (Especially after seeing what Kori was wearing) but she needed to choose something and just went with what made her the most comfortable. She just hoped that...Certain people...Would like it too.

Starfire walks behind Megan to gaze at their reflections with a sly smile, "I just visited friend Raven before coming here, and she looked rather nice as well."

"Um...That's...Nice?"

"And I am sure she will think you look very nice too."

"Y'know, just because my threat was aimed at Gar doesn't it can't apply to you." Megan said, giving Kori a pointed look.

Kori put up her hands in a surrendering gesture, "Very well. I should be going anyway. But Megan; if I may say something..." She gave her leader a slightly pleading look, like what she wanted to say needed to be heard. Megan sighed heavily and nodded. "Today is an important day for all of us. It celebrates a huge change in all of our lives. Maybe, our young team could stand for a slight change in its dynamic. That all I have to say."

Kori turned on her heel and started to walk out the door when Megan spoke, "The kind of change you're talking about...It doesn't always end well."

Kori turns back to her friend, "Maybe not. But is it not better to try and see where this change can take you, than regret never taking the risk?" And with that the alien princess walked out, leaving Megan to think about both her past and possible future relationships.

The Teen Titans' new base was completely unlike Mt. Justice. It was a large, and to be completely honest, auspicious T-shaped tower sitting on a lonely island in Jump City's harbor. It was built mostly by Cyborg with a combination of Martian and Tamaranian technology, with Starfire and Miss Martian helping explain anything Vic didn't completely understand. But if it was mechanical, Vic could work with it. By the time the Titan's Tower was complete, Cyborg wasn't an expert on the two alien technologies, but he knew more than any Earthling at least.

The Tower stood ten stories tall and was equipped with a sophisticated defense-system, a hangar-bay for the various vehicles Cyborg had built for the team, a state of the art training facility, a monitoring womb connected to a CCT network surrounding the island as well as the Justice League monitoring network (With their permission of course), communications hub with a direct link to both the Team and the League, numerous personal living quarters (In case a Titan had guests, or they expanded their ranks), and a common room for team meeting or, on occasions like today, parties.

Joey and Vic spent most of the morning putting decorations up around the common room and it wasn't anything fancy, but they felt satisfied with the streamers hanging along the walls and the balloons tied to whatever they could be tied to. And of course there's the huge banner hung on the bay window announcing their one year anniversary.

By the time Megan came to the common room, the other Titans were already in full party mode. Sure there were only six of them, but they all talked and laughed along with each other; each one silently praying that nothing blew that would ruin their day of celebration,

Megan notice Vic and Joey both looked their best, same as everyone else...Well expect for Gar; but that's just Gar. Joey especially looked dashing in a crisp clean dress shirt with a dark blue vest and black slacks; even his sideburns seemed more perfect than usual. "You do realize you look like a waiter, right?" Vic said, wearing a much more casual outfit: a basic long sleeve shirt blue jeans, and white high-tops.

Joey signed a comeback, but..."Yea, I didn't get that."

"He said, 'At least he's a good looking waiter'." Said Raven, walking up to the two boys with a cup of punch in her hand. "And I happen to agree."

Joey tipped an imaginary hat at the empath's compliment. Raven smiles softly then turns her attention back to the robotic teen, "I thought you were going to try and learn sign language, Victor."

As the conversation carried on Megan hung back for a bit to appreciate Raven's beauty for a moment. She wore a darkly elegant dress with a lace collar, leather corset, and long bell sleeves that nearly swallowed her hands. The dress was accented with red jewels around the sleeves and collar. Even though the dress was floor length, when she walk you could see that Raven was also wearing heeled boots.

As Megan continued to admire the dark witch, Gar jumped onto her shoulders. "Y'know, mom always said staring is rude."

She smiled at her adoptive brother, "And what did she say about jumping on people?" Megan walked into the party proper with Gar still on her shoulders. The other Titans gathered around their leader while Gar turned into a snake and slithered off Megan. He changed back standing next to Kori and Joey handed Megan a cup.

The Martian girl smiles at her friends, "It kinda hard to believe, isn't it? It's already been a year. Since first met. Saved Koriand'r's home. Built this tower. Became the Teen Titans. I wasn't in the best place a year ago. I just wanted to be alone for a while. Well except for Gar who I couldn't get rid of." Gar just grinned like an idiot while the others laughed. "But I'm glad Kori found us. Together we have formed a new home. Titans Together!"

"TITANS TOGETHER!" The young heroes toast their shared bond.

The team returns to their mingling when Kori came to Megan's side. "See what I said about Raven?"

"She looks beautiful."

"I think she'd like to hear that."

Megan takes a deep breath and says out loud, "Better to risk than regret, right?" Kori nods with a brilliant smile as Megan walks toward Raven.

The young witch had moved to the large bay window overlooking the city, seemingly deep in thought. The sun had just gone down, but Megan remembered Raven once said she liked this time better. When the world is no longer illuminated by the sun, but it's absence had yet to bring about total darkness. When the sky held a beautiful display of various blues and purples; two of Raven's favorite colors. The empathic girl turned when she noticed Megan's reflection in the window as she approached, "Hello, Megan." She said with a small smile gracing her face.

"Hey, Raven." The green shifter replied, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "You look very pretty tonight."

"As do you. You're very...Pink."

"Yea, well...I like pink. Y'know girls and pink; it's like a thing. Not that you need to like pink if you're a girl. I mean I never see you wearing pink. And honestly I don't think I could even imagine you wearing pink. Not that you couldn't pull off pink! I'm sure you could pull off anything, even pink."

"I'm pretty sure no one has ever said the word 'pink' that many times in less than one minute." Raven injected sardonically.

Megan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry. I just meant you would look beautiful wearing anything. You'd look beautiful wearing nothing at all! Wait! I didn't...I didn't mean that in a weird way..."

Raven's smile steadily grew wider as Megan continued to babble randomly as she looked at the green girl with a clear fondness in her eyes. One that Joey could easily see as he watches Megan embarrass herself further. A green squirrel scurried on to the counter the mute blonde was leaning against and shifted into the youngest Titan. "So how's she doing?" Joey pantomimed a jet nose-diving, crashing and exploding before crunching on some of the chips sitting in a bowl next to him. "Sounds about right."

Raven happily allowed Megan to continue rambling whatever random thought popped into her head until something caught her eye. "...And I'm not saying chocolate chip cookies could anyone's problem. I'm just trying to saying...Raven? What are you looking at?" She turns to see what snagged her dark teammate's attention.

A black bird, barely visible against the now darker sky and about the size of an eagle, hovered in front of the glass. Almost like it was simple waiting for someone to let it in. "Why is there a big bird flying in front of the tower?"

"It's an Azarathian raven." The dark girl said as if that answered all of Megan's questions. The Martian girl in question just raised an eyebrow as Raven used her powers to make an opening for the bird. The arrival of the otherworldly black bird drew the attention of the other Titans as it landed on the coffee table in front of the large sofa. It stood tall and proud, with the letter tied around its neck on full display. "It's what I was named after. It must be a message from my mother."

The group of heroes gathered around the large bird as Raven opened the letter her namesake had delivered. As she did an ethereal 3-dimensional image of a beautiful older woman, baring a striking resemblance to Raven, appeared floating on the paper. The woman appeared to be looking Raven directly in the eyes when she began to speak, "Hello my daughter. It has been some time since you departed from Azarath and I miss you dearly. I hope you are well, and have surrounded yourself with friends who truly care for you." Raven took a second to look into the faces of her assembled teammates, all smiling back at her. "Unfortunately, this message is not just to catch up on each other's lives. There is a grave matter to discuss, and your mother and I need you to come home. I'm afraid your sister, Jinx, has been arrested." Raven just rolled her eyes. _Big surprise..._ "Don't you roll your like that young lady."

"Scary how well parent know you isn't it?" Gar asked quickly.

"Jinx is accused of stealing an artifact from the Library of Azar, though the authorities have yet to disclose what the item is. Jinx insists that she is innocent, and that a red haired Martian is the true culprit." This caused Megan to blink a few time, she defiantly didn't expect to hear that. "I understand you and your sister have had some...differences since you both traveled to Earth. But I and your mother believe Jinx is telling the truth. Especially if the artifact that was stole is what we think it is. I beg you Raven, please come home. If not for Jinx, than for the rest of us. Your mother and Crow miss you as much as I do. Farewell daughter. I hope to see you soon." And just like that, the message ended and the image of Raven's mother disappeared.

There was a beat where the Raven neatly re-folded the letter and attached it to the raven. After the bird flew out of the tower, Vic clapped his metal hands together, "Whelp, what's first? Karaoke or DDR?"

"VICTOR!"

"Dude, not cool!"

"Very unkind, Victor."

Even Joey shook his head disapprovingly. Surprisingly, Raven was the only one to not verbally, or visibly for that matter, reacts to Vic's words.

"Oh, come on, y'all! We've been trying to catch Jinx and her crew for months! Look Rea, I'm sorry, but what does it matter if she gets caught here or in Harry Potter land?"

Megan marched right up to the robotic teen and slapped him forcefully across the shoulder, "Vic, I know Jinx is our enemy, but she's also Raven's sister. She should be with her family right now. Who knows, she could be innocent."

"Yeah..." Gar began, "No offense, Raven, but come on this is Jinx we're talking about here. What are the odds that she didn't do this?"

"We don't know for sure, Gar. We don't even know all the facts." Kori said calmly, "Isn't there something in your country's justice system about 'Innocent until proven Guilty'?" Joey taps Kori on the shoulder then points in Raven's direction. The empath had barely moved since the messenger raven departed. "Raven...We've all given our opinions on this matter; but she is your sister. The decision is ultimately yours."

Raven did say anything at first. She took the time to mull over her thoughts before sharing them. "Victor and Garfield are correct. Jinx has stolen so much since our team came into contact, it isn't difficult to believe she is guilty...However our parents feel she isn't...And that's good enough." She turned to Megan, "I guess I'm asking for some time off."

"Of course, take as much time as you need." The witch girl smiles and nods and makes her way out of the room. Needless to say the jubilant mood of the anniversary party had been soured thoroughly. The other five Titans lingered in the common room for a while but eventually they all ended up returning to their rooms as well.

Megan lay in bed staring at ceiling for at least the last hour thinking about both Raven and the theft Jinx was being accused of. Was a Martian really the thief like Jinx said? From what little she did know of Azarath, she knew there was a small community of Green, White, and even the rare Red Martians on the outskirts of the capitol city. Unlike the native inhabitance of Mars, the Azarathian Martians are far more united. Mostly because Azarath isn't exactly friendly towards the Martians. She had a sister who spent a few years in Azarath and they treated her like crap for most of the time. If that was how Martians were usually treated, it was that hard to believe one would steal something important.

But most Martians don't bother growing hair unless they are impersonating another species. Something didn't sit well about this whole thing. So after much thought and internal debate, Megan got up and walked to Raven's room. Megan knocked on the door and waited until the other girl opened it. "Oh, hello Megan." Raven had changed out of her part dress and wore something similar to her crime fighting suit. It was a dark blue dress with a hooded cloak attached by two ruby buckles. Unlike her usual outfit, which has slits on both sides of her hips and only came down to her ankles, this dress was floor length. It also had a stylized raven insignia on the chest.

"May I come in?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Of course." Raven stepped to let the alien red hair in, and walked back to her bed. "I was just packing for my trip back home." She said pointing to a small bag sitting on the bed. Megan was curious how that little thing could be her travel bag, but just chalked it up to some sort of magic. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I just curious about whom Jinx say was the real thief."

"Because it was supposedly a Martian?" Megan nodded. "You realize she could be lying?"

"Do you really believe she would?"

Raven looked down in thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I know Jinx; she wouldn't do something like this."

Megan nodded silently as Raven continued to pack. After about a minute of Megan awkwardly standing around, Raven asked, "Is there something else you wanted?"

Megan took a deep breath, "Yeah, I want to come with you."

Raven looked at her wide eyed, "You do?"

"Yes. Something feels off. I just can't shake this feeling that something's wrong. Besides...I've always wondered what Azarath was like. And I'd like to learn more about you."

Raven looked down, smiling with a soft blush, "Alright. I guess you can come along."


	3. Chapter 3

After informing Victor, her second in command, that she'd be accompanying Raven to Azarath; Megan returned to Raven's room in her usual mission suit, a black body suit with a red X across the chest, and a blue cape with a hood. Because of her biosuit, Megan didn't need any change of clothes, but still packed a portable toiletry kit, a few books, her Ipad with a bunch of movies downloaded on it, and some things to eat.(Cookies, mostly) Megan wasn't sure if she'd like Azarathian food since, unlike her and Starfire, Raven never made any dishes from her home world. So she figured, better safe than sorry.

When Megan entered Raven's room, the darker girl had set up a magic circle in the middle of the room. A pentagram had been painted on the floor with candles and incense set around it at points that probably had some significance she didn't understand.

Raven looks from her preparations as Megan walks in, "Are you ready to leave?" She asks.

Megan just nods. She joins Raven in the center of the circle as the witch pulls her legs up to float in the lotus position. Megan mimics Raven's sitting (Floating?) position and Raven begins chanting. While Raven continues her chanting, the pentagram begins to glow and the flames on the candles grew more intense. After a few moments Megan feels herself being pulled through space and she and Raven vanished from the room.

The next thing she knew they were floating in what she could only describe as an ethereal tunnel. The harsh winds and inky blackness made it difficult for her to see and even frightened Megan, but Raven grabbed her hand and leads her forward. They passed through a bright light and land on solid ground, but Megan needed a minute to re-orient herself. Somehow Megan got it in her head that traveling between dimensions would be like traveling by Zeta Tube. Some slight vertigo, but otherwise it'd be no big deal. She could not have been more wrong. It felt like her internal organs had been flipped upside down and her brain was thrown into a blender.

Raven gently leans her against a wall and patiently waits for Megan to steady herself. "Sorry Megan. I forgot how rough dimensional travel can be on your first time."

Megan takes deep steadying breaths before responding. "It's...its okay...I was...I just wasn't expecting..." Megan stopped mid-sentence when she finally took a moment to look at her surroundings. The building they were currently was reminiscent of a train station, except the platforms lead to large circular stone slabs with various arcane symbols engraved on them. One of which she and Raven were standing on.

The station itself was made of a beautiful black stone that seemed to be polished to immaculate condition. Banners displaying symbols Megan had seen numerous times in Raven's room adorned the walls of the station. If she remembered correctly, they held some significance to the three Goddesses the people of Azarath worshipped.

Seeing Megan's wide-eyed awe at the station, Raven grabbed the Martian girl's hand and leads her outside. Megan's jaw hit the floor as soon as they left the station. Azarath is one of the most beautiful places Megan had ever seen. The immediate area seemed to be some sort of transitory hub based on the amount of trains, buses, and other forms of transportation that were stationed here.

The vehicles housed in the various stations revealed the odd level of technology Azarath appeared to have. It reminded her a lot of Steampunk style machines; kinda like some of the Final Fantasy games Dick would play at Mt. Justice. The cabs didn't look like normal cars; they were more like flying shuttle buses that could only carry a handful of people at a time. The trains looked like what she had seen in a few Earth history books, but they also had a few extra exhast ports that released, not smoke or steam, but some iridescent clouds Megan wasn't sure what they were. There were also several airships flying around, not only the transitory hub, but also over the entire city.

In the distance she could make out numerous stone buildings ranging from massive spires to relatively small domes. All in various hues of brilliant colors; from the same polished black as the station they just left, to pristine white marble, to regal looking purples, golds, silvers, and greens.

"Megan, Welcome to Azarath." Raven said with an uncharacteristically wide smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes (This is still Raven we're talking about) but the excitement she felt was crystal clear.

"This is...Amazing!" She turned to Raven, "You really used to live here?"

"My whole life." She said with a shrug.

"This is so cool! Can we see your house!?"

"That was kinda the whole point of coming back here, remember?" Raven said with a teasing smirk. "To see my family?"

"Oh, right. So...Lead the way." Megan gestured for Raven to go ahead of her. Raven pulls her hood over her head and walks towards one of the flying cabs.

As they walk, Megan looks around and notices most of the people of Azarath dress similarly to Raven. Though, usually in brighter colors. The most prominent being reds, yellows, and oranges. There are a few people wearing blues and purples, like Raven tends to, but the general style of the clothes (That being, variations on robes and cloaks) seems almost universal.

She wonders if it was a seasonal thing. It was rather cold. Not really enough to bother her, Mars is a far colder planet, but it seemed like it was Azarath's winter months. Maybe that was why Raven put on heavier robes; because she knew it'd be colder this time of year at home. So her crime fighting outfit is her summer wear?

Megan also took notice of the people themselves. They didn't seem too different from the people of Earth. Mostly human, with a few deviations in the form of aliens and mythical creatures. Was that a leprechaun? Did he have a pot of gold somewhere?

Shaking her head, Megan got her mind off the small man in green, and a thought struck her: None of the humans here had grey skin like Raven and Jinx. Was that rare? Considering she and her brother were both green, and Kori was golden-skinned, Megan never really thought that Raven's skin color might be unusual. And no one had a jewel on their forehead like Raven. Was that rare as well? She saw the gem glowing sometimes during fights. Did it help with Raven's spell-casting abilities? Where did she get it from? Megan had only been in Azarath for a few minutes and she already realized how little about Raven she actually knew.

'I'm going to have to change that.' She thought to herself resolutely while getting settled in the cab next to Raven.

"You've been very quite, Megan." Raven said with her hood still up. It was actually kinda spooky how Raven's eyes look white and pupil-less while her hood is up. Megan supposed it helped her look intimidating, but she always wondered how she did it. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, no. Nothing wrong." She said, with a small smile, "Just excited to learn more about you."

Raven blinks once and looks away from Megan, pulling her hood further over her face while trying to keep a stoic expression. Megan smirked to herself, always happy to get the dark witch to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

As the cab carrying Megan and Raven fly over the city, the Martian girl couldn't help pressing her face against the glass to take in as much of the strange alternate world as she could. She could make out several interesting landmarks like important looking governmental buildings, an entire block of museums, and beautiful lush parks. It reminded Megan a lot of Washington D.C.'s Mall.

She looked over to Raven as they flew over the eastern most part of the city. She was also looking out of the window, but seemed melancholy about something. Megan scooted closer to the dark witch, "Feeling a little home sick?"

Raven glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, then pulled down her hood, "A little." She gazes out of the window once again, "I haven't been home for a very long time. I miss it."

Megan took Raven's hand, "Well, maybe you can visit more often. I mean, we can handle a day or two while you're with your family. And it's not like you're a second class citizen here like I am on Mars."

Raven squeezed Megan's hand, "I know...I have my reason to stay on Earth." Megan wanted to continue the conversation, but she knew from personal experience that sometimes you feel you have to bottle things up. It can be dangerous to do so, she almost betrayed all her friends because she was too afraid to tell them she was a White Martian. But you need to ease into sensitive subjects like that. Who knows what would have happened if one of her friends tried to force the truth out of her before she was ready to tell it.

She just had to trust that Raven would feel comfortable enough around her eventually to tell her everything.

The cab lowered itself into an upscale residential area, and Raven directed the driver to a nearby gated community. The two Titans exited the cab and walked up to the gate, Megan's eyes wide with wonder, "This is your neighborhood?"

"Yes, it is." Raven answered with a slight chuckle. She walked up to the large creature guarding the entrance to the community. Megan wasn't sure if it was a troll, or an ogre, or what. Only that he did not smell pleasant. The guard creature looked down at the two of them with a scowl and low grumble. "I am here to see my mothers, Arella and Rashika." Raven said without a moment's hesitation.

The guard's expression lightened considerably upon hearing this, "Oh, Raven!" He said in a low gravelly voice. "I haven't you for some time now. You and your friend may pass." He pressed a button and the gate opened.

"Thank you, Olga." Raven said as they passed through the gate.

Megan quickly looked back at the guard after they entered the community, then whispered to Raven, "That was a woman?"

Raven just nodded, "You can tell because she doesn't have the huge tusks." Raven leads Megan through the perfectly well-kept walkways of the community, passed beautifully constructed houses and magnificent gardens. As they walked, Raven moved to put her hood back up, but for some reason changed her mind half way through. It was very tempting for Megan to peer into her mind and see what she's thinking, but she had learned her lesson with Connor. She knew they weren't at that level of intimacy yet.

While they were walking, they passed some of the other residents of the community. Some passed without giving them a second glance, (Though a few gave Megan disdainful looks) others actually stopped to talk with Raven; and willfully ignored Megan the whole time. They asked about her parents (Arella seemed to be a popular topic for most of them), where she had been for the past year, or what she was doing with her life. Raven was polite to all of them, but also much more curt than she usually was, which is saying something. It was rare that she responded with more than one or two words.

When she wasn't "talking" with random people, Raven was completely silent. It was nothing new to Megan. Raven was never the most talkative person in the universe, and it's pretty clear she has a lot on her mind at the moment. Ordinarily, Megan would try to fill the silence with her special brand of aimless babbling, but given everything going on, she decided to let Raven be.

It didn't take long for Raven to lead Megan to her childhood home. "Before you ask," The witch said, instantly noticing the now very familiar look of awe on Megan's face after seeing that Raven's house is easily twice the size of the other, already very large houses in the community, "Yes. This is my home."

"This...I...Are you rich?"

Raven shrugs, "My mother, Arella, has a seat on the city council. We have many privileges because of that. This house being one of them." She gestures to the large mansion. "Of course, it also has its share of annoyances, as well."

"Like random people asking you invasive questions about your mom?"

Raven just sighs as her eyes harden. Megan takes hold of Raven's hand and gives her a bright smile. The witch's expression lightened and they make their way to the mansion's front door. When they reach the door, Raven hesitates for a second before ringing the doorbell. After about a minute, a young girl with gray skin, blueish-black hair tied in a simple pony tail, and dull pink cat-like eyes opened the door. She kinda looked like a cross between Raven and Jinx. The girl adjusted her glasses and looked at Raven with wide excited eyes before a jovial smile erupted on her face and she brought Raven into a bone crushing hug, "Raven! You're here!"

If there was one thing Megan knew about Raven, it's her general aversion to physical contact. She had some major personal space concerns, and even Starfire (A woman with no sense of modesty or personal boundaries) knew better than to just hug Raven out of the blue like this girl was. But without a second's hesitation, Raven returned to girl's hug. "It's good to see you again, Crow." Raven and Crow separate and turn to Megan, "Megan, this is my little sister, Crow. Crow, this is Megan; she's the leader of my team on Earth."

Crow holds a hand out to shake Megan's, "It's good to meet you, Megan. Raven's told us a lot about you and the other Titans."

"So, Raven has been keeping in contact? That's good."

"Just a letter or two every month to let us know how she's doing." Crow turns to Raven and whispers to her, "You were right, she is cute."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Raven exclaimed, a little too loudly and with a pretty intense blush. "She didn't say anything, right Crow?" She gave her sister a hard glare.

Crow just rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Yep, didn't say a thing. Come on in." She leads the two inside while muttering under her breath, "This is Tracy 13 all over again." Raven elbows her in the side, but Megan wasn't able to hear what Crow had said to deserve it.

Rubbing her ribs, Crow informs Raven that their moms are sitting in the kitchen waiting for her to arrive. While walking through the huge house, Crow and Raven pointed out to Megan different rooms and the significance they held to the sisters. The library Crow and Raven spent most of their time together, and Jinx usually used as an impromptu napping space. The parlor where Arella would play piano and sing for the three girls. The dinning room Arella would use to hold banquets and dinners for important dignitaries and council members. No one in the family particularly liked these nights as they had to suffer through boring business talk and stuck up politicians. Jinx and Rashika were particularly miserable during these dinners. When it was just the five of them, the sisters informed Megan, they would usually just eat in the kitchen.

Entering said kitchen Megan noticed a woman cooking something that smelled incredible and another sitting at an island reading a stack of news papers. "Mother, mom?" Crow announced to the room, "Guess whose here." The two looked to the entrance and their faces brightened immediately.

The woman cooking abandoned her task and rushed to Raven's side, kissing her forehead and bringing her into a tight hug. Now that Megan could get a good look at her, she could tell it was Arella, one of Raven's mothers. She looked the same as she did in the message that was sent to Titans Tower. She looked like a middle-aged version of Raven to put it simply. To put more detail in, she was about Raven's height with long hair the same color as her daughters. Her eyes were the same violet-blue color as Raven's, but were less serious and more mellowed. The one big difference (And one Megan didn't notice when Arella sent the message) was that Arella didn't have gray skin like Raven, but a pale complexion similar to Megan's human disguise.

"I'm so glad you came, Raven." Arella said while cupping her daughter's cheek.

"So am I mother." She said with a sincere smile.

Arella stepped aside and allowed the other woman to hug Raven as well. Megan assumed that she was Raven's other mother, Rashika. Who was in no way what Megan expected. First off, she was very tall. Like Starfire's height. She was also bald with a number of gold piercings in her ears and nose as well as a bindi on her forehead, not unlike the gem on Raven's. She also had the same pink cat-like eyes as Jinx and Crow. And most notably, unlike Arella, Rashika did have gray skin. It seemed to be the only thing Raven had in common with her.

Rashika pulls back, places her hands on Raven's shoulders and looks at her with a proud smile, "It's so good to have both my black birds home."

"Thank you, mom. It's good to be back."

Arella takes notice of Megan first, "Who is you friend, Raven?"

Raven moves to stand by Megan's side, "This is M'gann M'orzz; but everyone just calls her Megan. She leads our team on Earth. Megan came with me for moral support, and to learn about Azarath." The witch said, carefully wording Megan's reason for coming along.

Rashika apparently wasn't fooled, as she slung an arm around Raven's neck, "Right, I'm sure it's Azarath Green Jeans is interested in learning more about." Raven just covers her face while her mom flashes the young Martian an obnoxiously knowing smirk.

Arella places a hand on her wife's arm, "Darling, you're embarrassing Raven." She turns to Megan, while the Martian girl tries her best to suppress the blush burning on her face. "It's good to meet you Megan."

Megan and Arella shake hands, "It's good to meet you as well, ma'am. Raven says that you're part of the city council. That has to be interesting."

"It really isn't." Rashika said, answering for her wife. Arella just glared at her.

Megan just blinked owlishly before turning her attention to Rashika, "Um, so...What do you do, ma'am?"

"Well, I'm a, uh..." Raven's mother took a second to ponder the proper words to use, "...A woman of leisure, let's say." She finished with a charming smile while Arella and Crow just rolled their eye; as if they've heard this answer numerous times before.

Megan for her part just nodded slowly. Then she really thought about Rashika's answer and had to ask the question, "Um...What does that mean, exactly?"

"Mom's unemployed." Raven said with a smug smirk.

Crow and Arella laughed without restraint or shame at Rashika. The mother in question blushed and fixed her daughter with an unimpressed look. "I'm retired, okay! That's not the same thing as being unemployed."

"Of course not darling," Arella said, putting an arm around Rashika's waist.

"I mean, I wrote a book for goddess sake! And I'm working on a screenplay." Rashika continued to rant, while Arella rubbed her side in a comforting way.

She was about to say something when she, and everyone else in the kitchen, smelled something burning. "Oh dear, dinner!" Arella rushes back to the stove to make sure their dinner for the night is at least salvageable.

"y'know," Megan started, "I would have figured you guys would have had servants to do stuff like that for you."

Rashika shrugged, "Arella and I don't like have people waiting on us. Have a seat; you can join us for quick bite, Megan." Rashika, Crow, Raven, and Megan sit at the island Rashika had been sitting at when the two Titans first arrived. Conversation came as easy as one would expect from a close family...Plus one guest. There was a considerable amount of reminiscing about the shared childhood of Raven, Jinx, and Crow; which usually involved a number of embarrassing stories about Raven growing up. Rashika seemed intent on making sure her daughter turned a permanent shade of red.

Arella was able to save her meal and served it to her family and their Martian guest. After a hearty meal, the conversation shifted to the more serious matter of Jinx's arrest. "Have the police told you what Jinx supposedly stole yet?" Raven asked, wanting as much information about the situation as possible.

Arella and Rashika shared a quick glance before Arella answered, "No. But, like I said we have a pretty good idea what was stolen. And if we're right, it will only make Jinx look more guilty."

"So what was it?" Megan asked.

"Something very bad." Rashika stated looking serious for the first time since Megan has met her. "Let just leave it at that for now."

Raven and Megan look to each other for a second, then Raven asked, "Can't you at least tell us what it _might be_?"

"No...Not until we know for sure." Arella says, taking Rashika's hand for comfort, "It's a wound I don't want to open unless I have to."

Raven seemed to consider this for a moment then nodded solemnly. Crow seemed to be contemplating something as well. Megan wasn't sure what this wound was, and obviously it would be extremely rude to bring it up after seeing how much it was affecting Arella, but she was now hoping whatever the item they were talking about was, it wasn't involved in all this.

Megan, sensing the lull in the conversation, decided now was as good a time as any to bring up her own concerns about this situation. "Has Jinx said anything about the real thief? Aside from...It being a Martian?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up." Rashika said with a smirk.

Arella put a hand on her wife's arm while giving her a pointed look, then turned back to Megan, "All Jinx has said so far is that the true culprit was a red-haired, female Martian. She didn't say anything while Jinx attempted to stop her, and she never saw what was stolen."

"And she was sure it was a Green Martian?"

"That's what she said." Arella replied with a shrug.

Megan sighed to herself, not totally sure what to make of this information just yet. One of the good things about being Dick Grayson's friend and J'onn J'onzz' niece is that Megan has picked up her fair share of detective acumen. It helped the Titans catch most of the criminals they've come up against so far, and she hoped it could help clear Jinx's good name...Well...As good as Jinx's name could be. She just needed more information.

Sensing the Martian girl's worry and desire for information, Raven placed a hand on Megan's thigh but tried avoided eye contact. She instead leveled her gaze at her parents, "I guess if we want to know anymore, we'll have to visit Jinx herself. When were you planning on heading to the jail?"

"As soon as you came, Raven." Arella said with a warm smile. "And now that we've eaten and reconnected a bit, I'd say it's time we meet with your sister." The five women stood and left the house with the mothers leading the way. They all file into a car similar to a slightly larger Rolls-Royce and drive out of the community.


End file.
